


Words Unspoken: Death's Place

by Kira_Dattei



Series: Differing Words [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Episode Tag, Gap Filler, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Dattei/pseuds/Kira_Dattei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot taking place within Words Unspoken but can be read as a stand alone fic.<br/>Nasir isn't certain he can survive death of another he cares for as Spartacus gives instruction which will bring them to battle with Glaber's army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Unspoken: Death's Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boriqua522](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boriqua522/gifts).



> So this fic represents a first for me: my first one shot! My brain doesn't really connect with actually writing one shots but apparently I just needed the right set up. You have boriqua522 to thank for planting the idea in my head many months ago in a comment on Words Unspoken requesting insight into Agron and Nasir's thoughts in that wonderful look they gave one another before Agron went down the mountain. For anybody who hasn't read Words Unspoken, it is canon compliant except for Nasir has slight telepathic abilities. However, I have it so that he doesn't hear Agron's thoughts so it came down to creation of a scene to give that look some more depth.  
> So boriqua522, this is for you! Thank you for giving the prompt that expands my skill as a writer!  
> On another note, un-betaed as I just wrote it up in a few hours and decided to post it raw. I might come back later with fixes but for now I'm happy with just getting it posted :)

Nasir would never hold understanding of Spartacus’ mind. He would never know how mind could offer calming words in one moment and in the next birth plots seemingly lacking of all sense.

This man had not only placed weapon in hand of countless freed slaves, but also ensured they were given instruction in wielding of such weapons. This man had taken people from lands beyond count and had united them in common goal which allowed them to see beyond feuds having lasted generations.

However, this man had also destroyed the ludus of Quintus Lentulus Batiatus. He had laid attack upon the mines for sake of rescuing single woman lost within. He had burned the arena in Capua to ground.

Now he would lead attack down side of mountain absent path to walk upon.

The Syrian made attempt to find sense in the man’s mind in moments he should be committing to other tasks, such as seeing that ropes being assembled would be strong enough to bear weight of a man for duration of descent. Spartacus had set such responsibility upon him as Nasir had proven skilled in guiding others, skill gained from years spent running villa as body slave.

He had done so, assigning the Germans to the gathering of vines as they could most effectively test strength of vines. He had given instruction to many others manner of plaiting vines together so as to make sufficient ropes. Final instruction had been given to few others to maintain knowledge of length needed for descent to be made and to guide others in how much more would be needed.

Nasir had remained with those assembling ropes for some time, yet he had soon found himself unable to remain focused upon task. He would not continue in task of such importance absent focus and so he left others to continue as he found solitude to clear mind.

He found himself standing aside stains of blood upon rocks which gave indication of where Ashur had been struck down. He had not witnessed the man’s defeat yet felt no regret. The man had claimed so much attention from those of the ludus that he held no desire to grant him further gratification now that he had been struck down.

He would grant Naevia pride for her success in gaining victory over the man responsible for so much of her pain. Perhaps now she would truly find healing from what had been done to her.

Moving from sight of blood, Nasir walked toward path which lead down mountain, taking pause once more at stained rocks, though this blood was much more faded as it had been there many days. The Syrian kneeled down and reached out to touch stain which marked where Mira had passed from this life. Pain of loss rose within Nasir as memory of one he held so dear came forth. How sight of Mira laying upon ground with wound he knew to be fatal upon laying eyes upon her had seemed to strike him as well.

Mira had held such meaning to Nasir, especially in early days of his freedom. She had sought him out countless times for sake of sharing company with him. She had placed such effort into giving proof of how rebellion could be given his trust in days he would not grant trust to any unfamiliar. She had recognized his need to make choice upon his own time and had allowed him such. Once he had begun to find place within rebellion – following mission to the mines and surviving grievous wound – she had continued to offer him guidance in understanding the man he was learning he stood as.

Now her guidance would never again be given him or any other.

Closing eyes against burn of tears, Nasir made attempt to regain control of his emotions. He held position of authority among these people and he could not have others come upon him in midst of turmoil. If such was witnessed, he could not maintain respect of others he had worked so hard to gain. He remained so for many silent moments, allowing thoughts of lost friend to pass.

So lost within self, Nasir was startled when touch landed upon his shoulder. Taken by instinct, hand reached for the knife secured within belt and in single motion, he turned with intent to defend himself. His eyes opened as he turned, though laying eyes upon target was not necessary as he was aware of distance required for one to lay hand. Knife would strike deep into leg and he would gain advantage immediately.

Strike was interrupted though as firm grip left his shoulder to take hold of his arm before moving to grasp wrist so as to gain better command of his limb. He prepared to find freedom when voice most familiar called his name.

He had been so taken by thoughts he had failed in recognizing Agron was one to lay touch upon him. Gaze lifted to meet familiar green eyes and Nasir felt his face flush in regret of action. If Agron had not stood as experienced gladiator, he would have been injured by one he should not require guard to be raised around.

Agron appeared to recognize emotion within the Syrian for he dropped to knee as well and placed hand upon Nasir’s cheek in contact providing much comfort for its familiarity.

“At last you strike when given cause for startle,” Agron broke words in tone which conveyed pride. As the man had been encouraging of such reaction, Nasir knew sentiment to be genuine. “Now we must focus training upon recognizing name when called.”

“Apologies, Agron. Mind was taken by many thoughts,” Nasir broke words in quiet voice, regret yet within expression.

Agron smiled in wide manner as answer was given so as to further dismiss Nasir’s reaction, “Not a thing uncommon for you and I should have given more care in my approach.” He leaned forward and pressed chaste kiss to Nasir’s lips before positioning himself to sit at the Syrian’s side and reached to take knife from Nasir’s hand and set it upon ground at his side before taking hand within his own. “I thought you to have returned to position of guard when you took leave.”

Nasir released heavy breath at reminder that he had simply abandoned task asked of him absent words to any.

However, Agron’s words bore no accusation, merely sought to gain understanding.

“I could not focus upon task. I hold no desire to stand as cause for failure this night.”

“There is much which may bring us failure in this crazed plot Spartacus sets before us. I hold doubt you would stand as cause for sake of errant mind.”

“You break words in manner suggesting I am beyond error.”

Agron brought Nasir’s hand to lips and pressed warm kiss upon dark knuckles. “Not beyond error but further from it than you believe yourself to stand.” More kisses were laid upon Nasir’s hand and the Syrian was reminded of how long they had been absent one another’s company. “Break words of why you make choice to give company to this place.” It was request as Agron would never give command to Nasir regardless of how great his desire was to know of the Syrian’s mind.

Nasir’s eyes turned to stain of blood for brief moment before lowering to where his leg touched Agron’s and he found comfort in contact given with such ease. “I held belief that death of no other could bring such grief in me as Chadara. Yet now Mira has been lost and we take action which may bring death of so many others. I know not of how to live on after those who I hold care for have fallen.”

Nasir feared for Agron’s death with such depth that he could not even put words to such a thing coming to pass.

Not that it was necessary as Agron appeared to hold greatest understanding of the Syrian’s heart.

Such was cause in Nasir entrusting his heart to the man.

“We are warriors, Nasir. Death is forever our companion. We but stand responsible in choosing if we watch it claim others or fall to it.” Nasir’s eyes clenched closed as he could not forbid thought from rising of how easy it appeared for death to turn against those most worthy of living. What was to keep it from claiming Agron as it had taken his brother so many months ago?

Agron released deep sigh, having taken in Nasir’s reaction to his words. “There were countless days where I held belief I should not have lived beyond fall of Batiatus’ villa. Life lost should have been mine.” Dark eyes opened in surprise at hearing Agron break words of his brother’s death, vague as they may be. He turned to watch his heart as the man struggled to continue breaking words. “It was only in meeting you and learning your heart which allowed such thoughts to depart fucking mind.” Green eyes once more turned to meet dark gaze and Agron’s other arm extended across Nasir’s shoulders to pull their bodies together and their foreheads rested against one another.

“What manner of thought have taken place of such void?” Nasir questioned in whisper.

“I will not bear witness to the afterlife absent you at my side. You will not know what it is to learn how to continue life after I have gone from it.”

“You bear certainty that you hold command enough over death to break such words?” Nasir held such desire for words to hold truth.

“Spartacus and Crixus have destroyed all in their path for sake of ones held to heart. I accept no less than to do same for you.”

Agron’s strong words, broken not with confidence but instead with determination Nasir recognized. It reminded him of the first time they had broken words and Agron had pressed the Syrian to see sense in joining rebellion regardless of harsh words broken by the body slave. Again such tone had been used when desire to not see Nasir fall to attack on the mines had been given voice. How could Nasir dismiss such tone when he had such memories to liken it to?

However, Nasir would ensure Agron’s understanding of what held his care.

“I care not what falls to your wrath. All that holds my concern is your success in returning to my arms. Know that all would fall before me for sake of being held as I am now.”

Positioned so near one another, Nasir could not see Agron’s expression, yet he did feel the German’s cheeks dip with wide smile. “Then let us stand together over all who make attempt to defy our will.”

As they sat in united thoughts and shared company for moments beyond counting, Nasir grew more certain in belief that they were truly beyond even the will of the gods and would survive all that was set before them.

As Nasir returned to duty of seeing Spartacus to purpose against Roman army, his mind finding clarity unrivaled, he allowed discussion to take root within him and become one with the warrior he now stood as. Even as he delivered message to Spartacus of completion of task which produced four ropes and holding certainty that Agron would be accompanying the Thracian down the mountain, he felt but brief fear at separation.

He bore witness to similar fear within Agron as the man turned to him just before beginning descent. However, moment passed with haste as they both recalled promise to one another of how they would not fall. Difficulty of battle set before them held no meaning when faced with wrath of those intent on remaining with one another.

Fire rose within Nasir as he prepared to create path back to Agron’s arms through the deaths of Romans.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really open to the idea of writing more like this, fillers for the Differing Words series so if you have any prompts, feel free to put them forward and I'll see what I can come up with for them.  
> Thanks and hope to hear from you :)  
> Talk to you soon!


End file.
